Ghost Drive
by Gunbladez19
Summary: Want to know how aqua haves the cool command style Ghost Drive find out how pre BBS time enjoy


Hey everybody it me again sorry this is not one of the best stories it kinda rushed because of my computer is being bitchy but i keep up with my other story when my computer gets fixed now for the disclaimer

Master Eraqus- gunblade does not own kingdom hearts at all

Ghost Drive

Aqua groaned brushing her unkempt hair from her face, as the moonlight shined into her room making her seem more pale skin then anything. She quickly opened her bedroom door and took a quick peek around making sure everybody was still asleep.

After quickly changing into her training outfit as she jumped out the window in her bedroom, quickly making her way down to the training dummies to practice her new command style. That Master Eraqus thought her early in the day but she wasn't able to master it just so soon, the command style was meant for speed and speed alone so after ten tries she was almost on empty.

Ventus jumped awake with a grunt checking around his room looking around what this weird noise he kept hearing outside, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he turned looking at the window hoping to see whatever it was. To his shock it was Aqua training again as he give a small chuckle to himself thinking that all she does is train now days.

Making his way down to the area where Aqua was at he kept thinking to himself thinking maybe I should tell her how I feel, or maybe just rush in there and just kiss her or do something that would take her breath away. Aqua turned around quickly and smiled when she saw ven making his way towards her "What are you doing up so late Ven how come your not sleeping? with a small frown on her face.

Ven gave a big grin putting his hands behind his head saying "just wanted to see what was making all that noise Aqua beside your always training, so I got up to see if you needed any company or tips". Aqua looked at the young just slowly nodding her head not really listening to what Ven was saying thinking to herself "Well he is young and fit but still to young for me unless he haves a thing for older girls I hope so".

Ven noticed she was just nodding on and off so with a quick intake of air shouted "Aqua" as she jumped arms waving in the air, face blushing sorry was just thinking that all with a small laugh "what was you talking about Ven". "Well I was wondering if I can help you Aqua if you don't mind with your command style" ven said giving a smile, Aqua blushed again and nodded her head "thank you I'm sure I master it in no time with your help.

Ven smacked the armor on his shoulder turning into his armor form summing his keyblade into his hand, getting into his stance "ready when you are Aqua" he said while spinning his keyblade in his hand. Aqua started casting thunder, fire and blizzard spells to change her command style to magic wish "hang on Ven almost there alright" as the armored boy nodded his head.

As she started to quickly cast magnet and more thunder spells to build up her commend style to quickly change into the new style, but before she could change ven quickly changed his style into air rider dodging aqua spells before they hit. Changing out of his armor form ven laughed "come on Aqua your doing good keep it up" as she nodded and changed her command style, keeping up with ven air rider she kept glancing blows against him leaving after images in her wake.

Ven pov

God she was moving so fast it was like facing my own speed against me, I was able to keep blocking her blows but after awhile she was starting to get past my guard and hit me. So I did the only thing I could think off the top of my head and cast a aero spell to try and slow her down, but she was moving so fast she slammed right into me hard knocking the wind out of my body our lips mashed into each others.

Normal pov

As both teens stared in each other eyes both blushing redder by the minute eyes closed ven slowly warped his arms around her tightly, as aqua slowly slide her hands into his wild messy hair. Ven pulled back giving her a little grin "so what you going to call your new command style " Aqua gave ven another quick kiss and smile "something fitting for both of us".

Ghost Drive

O yea here a small shout out to divinewolfe if it wasn't for wolfe i won't even try to start writing a fanfiction story but with support and tips i'm trying to get better and thank for everything please review ppl and maybe next time i write a lemon or lime or something now time for keyblade training PRAY FOR ME


End file.
